You Can Be As Loud As You Want When Making Love
by RatchetXHide
Summary: Bumblebee talks to Ratchet about his relationship and how to tell Prime that he loves him. Rated M - Prime/Bumblebee Ironhide/Ratchet - Descriptive.


**So this came to mind when I was listening Avenue Q – You Can Be as Loud as You Want When Making Love. I couldn't help but laugh when I started to think about all that I could do with this song. I also thought that my Beta would really enjoy this. I am using her favorite pairing and mine in this one. :D**

**Dedication: To Nessie22/DarkMoon2222 (I don't know which name she is going by now) : I thought you might enjoy this fic even though you don't enjoy me listening to Avenue Q all the time. I promise you that it is only a minor part of this fic. :D**

**Characters: Optimus Prime paired with Bumblebee, Ironhide paired with Ratchet, and Jazz (he only has a minor role in this).**

**Rating: M (very descriptive)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Transformers. I only have the movies and some paper crafts. I wish I owned it and there would be so many scenes like this one. I also don't own the song or Avenue Q. But I do own the soundtrack. I am surprised that it still plays because I listen to it all the time.**

**Hope you enjoy! And please review. Also if you have any ideas, send them to me and I will see what I can do!**

Ratchet and Ironhide sat in the medbay whispering as I walked in.

"Am I missing something?" I asked looking at them.

"No," Ironhide smiled. "We were just talking about the last mission and what we could differently when we come across the same situation again."

"Oh," I whisper as I turn to leave the room.

"Bee," Ratchet said standing, "What do you need?"

"It's okay. You are busy. I can come back later."

"I am not busy. I can finish this conversation later," Ratchet said glaring at Ironhide who jumped up and left the room quickly.

"Only if you are sure," I said as I turn back to him. "I was wanting to come and talk to you about Optimus."

"Go ahead and sit," Ratchet said as he walked over and closed the door. "What about him?"

"I don't know how to break the news to him. I think that I feel more for him than I have for any other femme or mech."

"Ah," Ratchet said sitting down in his chair and looking me in the eyes. "Tell me more."

"Are you treating this like a counseling appointment?"

"In a way, yes. But at the same time I am serious. I need to know exactly how you feel so I can tell you what to do."

"That's the thing, I don't know how to explain my feeling even to myself. I don't understand them. I feel as if they are a big confusing mess. Optimus is my Prime. He is my leader and my mentor. But at the same time, I feel as if he is something more than that. It feels as if I need him in my life as something more than just a leader and a mentor," I explained.

"Do you think that it's because you love him?"

"Maybe that's it, but how would I tell him that I think that I am in love with him?"

"Just sit down with him and tell him what you told me. If you don't then you will regret it one day."

"Thanks Ratchet," I smile as I stand up and make my way to the door before stopping and turning back to Ratchet. "Ratchet."

"Yes Bee?"

"Do you love someone?"

"Yes I do."

"How did you tell that person that you loved them?" I ask walking back over to the chair.

"It was back on Cybertron. After work, I use to go and have a drink before heading back home for the night to recharge and head back to work. One night I entered as usual and when I went to sit down, there was a new mech there. We started to talk and I found out that he was about to start working with the Autobots and their cause. At the time, I was mutual and had no desire to join a side. I felt like it would cause too much trouble.

"Over the next few weeks, we kept meeting up and drinking together. Little did we know that we would fall in love. As time went on, he kept trying to convince me to work for the Autobots and one day I finally said that I would go and talk to Prime about it. The next morning, I went to talk to Prime and when I got there, I found that it was where I was meant to be. I ended up quitting my job to join the Autobots as their only medic. The first day was very uneventful.

"That night I went and had a drink and met up with my new friend. I didn't tell him that I had talked to Prime or that I had joined the Autobots cause. I wanted to surprise him the next day when I would be given a tour. But little did I know that the next day I would have my first patient and it would be my friend. That's when I noticed that I didn't even know his name."

"Who was it?"

"I will tell you in a minute," Ratchet smiled. "I ended up fixing him up and that night instead of going to our normal destination, we joined the Autobots for a drink. My friend led me back to my room that night and I invited him to stay. That was the first of many nights that we shared a room. But we never did go anywhere with it. It was always a friendship that we shared.

"When Prime decided that some of us would be coming to Earth and some would be staying, it broke my spark. I was going for sure, but I had no idea if my friend would be coming with us. That's when I realized that I had fallen in love with him. That night I invited him to stay the night with me and he agreed. Instead of the normal nights, I started to talk to him about Prime's decision to go to Earth. I told him that I was almost positive that I would be going. He nodded and looked hurt. That's when I told him that I didn't want to go without him. I told him that I hadn't realized it till then that I had fallen in love with him. It didn't take him long to kiss me and it went from there.

"The next morning, I didn't want to get out of bed for fear of hearing that one of us would be going and the other wouldn't. But finally we got up and headed out to hear who Prime would be taking and leaving. Prime announced me first followed by his second in command, Prowl. He listed the twins, you, Bluestreak, Jazz, Mirage, and then he said the name that I was waiting to hear. He was taking Ironhide with him," I smiled.

"Ironhide? You love Ironhide?" I asked as my eyes went wide.

"Of course I do. And I will never love anyone else. We haven't told anyone except Prime because we didn't want to cause trouble here. I told you because I know that we can trust you. That's what we were talking about when you came in here. He was just telling me how much he loves me and how he couldn't live without me. And I have to admit that if Prime didn't say that he was coming to Earth, I don't think I would have come here. I think that I would have stayed on Cybertron with him. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I guess that if I would have paid attention, I would have been able to see it. Almost all the time the two of you are together," I smile as I stand up. "I won't tell anyone about that. You two be good."

"Oh we will. I can guarantee that one. Good luck to you. You better tell me the outcome," Ratchet smiled as he stands up and follow me to the door.

I walk to the main room and grab an energon cube before sitting down at one of the tables. Ratchet had said to be open with Optimus about my feelings like he had been with Ironhide. Maybe it would be best to do as he did and see if I could talk to him in my room or in his office that way we would be alone and I wouldn't have to worry about anyone else hearing us talk.

I sip at the energon as I see Optimus enter the room and take an energon cube for himself. He made his way over towards me and sits down in front of me.

"Hey," I smile.

"How are you today?"

"I am doing okay. Just talked to Ratchet some. You?"

"Taking a break from tons of work. Thought that I would drink some energon and see who was in here. What I didn't expect was to see you all by yourself."

"I was just thinking over some stuff and was thinking about coming and see you later on to talk."

"Why don't you come to my office and we can talk about now?"

"Only if it's okay with you," I smile.

"I wouldn't ask you to come if it wasn't okay with me," he stood up and started to walk out of the room with me following closely behind him.

"Bee to Ratchet," I commed.

"Ratchet here."

"Wish me luck. Going to Optimus' office with him to talk."

"Everything will be fine Bee."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I will find you afterwards and tell you what happens."

"Okay," Ratchet smiled and ended the conversation.

**Ratchet's POV**

I ended the conversation before leaning up and kissing Ironhide on the lips again.

"Bee is about to admit his feelings to Prime," I whisper.

"He should have done that a long time ago," he smiled

"I won't argue with you on that one," I smile. "I told him about us."

"What did he say?"

"He was shocked that I was with you."

"Did you tell him what all we do?"

"No, I just told him about us meeting and told him how I joined the Autobots. I also told him how I admitted to you that I love you. I told him about the day we found out that we were both going to Earth. I told him that I wouldn't have come if you weren't coming as well."

Ironhide smiled before pushing me down and leaning over me.

"I hope you know that I love you. "

"I love you too, Ironhide."

"I love you more than any other mech or femme alive. I would kill everything for you. I never want to lose you, Ratchet."

"I know you would. You would make the craziest weapon ever and kill everything in your path. But I have to say that I would destroy the universe for you. I love you that much. I don't think I could ever live without you."

"So you think you love me more than I love you."

"I know I do. What do I have to do to prove it?" I asked.

"Let's see," he smirked. "I can think of a few things."

"I think I know one of them," I kiss him softly as I press my knee against his ?codpiece?.

He moaned aloud as I smile.

**Bee's POV**

As we entered Optimus' office, he closed the door and sat down.

"Please sit," he smiled warmly.

"Thank you," I reply and sit down on the sofa across from his desk.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, I went to talk to Ratchet earlier because I didn't know how to talk to you about this and now that I talked to him, I think I know how to approach you, but I am totally nervous about it and if I tell you I need to know that you won't judge me for admitting this to you and …"

"Bee, please slow down. I am not going to judge you for anything you say. What's going on?" Optimus asked looking at me with worry on his face.

"Optimus, I have been thinking over things recently and I think I have fallen in love with you. I just haven't said so because I have been worried that you will judge me."

Optimus stood up and walked over to where I was sitting before saying anything.

"Why would I judge you for falling in love? You can't choose who you fall in love with and who you don't," Optimus smiled and sat down on the sofa with me. "Plus, I have been thinking about admitting to you that I feel the same way."

"You do?" I ask shocked.

"I do," Optimus whispered as he leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I take the chance to lean into the kiss. It felt as if we were meant to be.

As we parted, Optimus smiled before speaking. "Bee, I love you."

"I love you too, Optimus," I smile.

Optimus stood up and sat on the floor summoning a holographic form. It stood about six foot tall and had dark brown hair with a goatee. He was very muscular with a golden tan. He was wearing blue jeans and a button up shirt blue shirt with flames coming up from the bottom. What made it even better was the fact that he left it unbuttoned.

I smiled as I stood up and sat on the floor summoning my holographic form as well. I was about five and a half feet tall with blonde hair. I wore it short and stacked with the front a little bit longer. I had a slight tan and wasn't muscular, but thin. I wore baggy black pants with a yellow and black jacket.

Optimus stepped towards me and took me in his strong arms before kissing me on the lips. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back. It felt like our lips fit each other's perfectly in human form. Optimus ran his tongue over my lips and I open my lips to let him enter as my hands run up his back. As his tongue enters my mouth, I moan softly. I wanted him even more now. His tongue explored my mouth as he lifted me up and laid me down on the sofa and climbed over me.

**Optimus' POV**

I broke the kiss as I climbed over Bee. I smiled as I leaned down and started to kiss his jaw and made my way down to his neck. The moans and noises that he made were music to my ears as I started to my hands down his chest, unzipping his jacket at the same time. I pull it open to see that he wore nothing under it. I smiled as I move my mouth to kiss and lick down his neck and onto his chest. My fingers run up his chest and gently over his nipples. Bee gasped for air as I did so and I smiled as I move my mouth to one of his nipples. I start to suck on it as Bee moaned and pushed up against me. I play with his other nipple and use my other hand to hold his hands down. After a little while I moved my mouth to his other nipple and switch hands. As I removed my mouth, I look Bee in the eyes and kiss his lips softly before whispering in his ear.

"May I tie you down?" I smile.

"Only if you continue," he panted.

I smiled as I pull out some leather bracelets and attached them to his wrists. I attach them to some chains that I attach to my real form that was beside the sofa. As I make sure the chains are good and tight I move over Bee and run my hands down his chest and over his pants. He arches into my hands as I run my hands over his lower region.

"Please Optimus," he moaned.

I smile as I listen to him beg sweetly for me as I pull off his pants and boxers to reveal his hard member. I run my fingers over it and hear him moan even louder and arch into me. I smile taking his member into my hand and start to pump it gently.

**Bee's POV**

As Optimus starts to pump my member, I moan even louder than I have been and pull on the chains trying to get my wrists free. I wanted to hold him. I wanted to pull him against me. I was so turned on, it was hurting and the thought of him going all the way with me turned me on even more.

**Optimus' POV**

I watch as Bee pulled against the chains trying to get free. I smile as I take the opportunity to take his member into my mouth. As I did, Bee gasps and moans loudly. I bob up and down as I start to unbutton my own pants and pull them down. I take my own member in my hand and start to pump it, moaning onto Bee's member. I couldn't take it any longer. I had to have my sweet Bee. I pull my mouth away and lean up to Bee's ear.

"You have to promise me something Bee," I whisper.

"Anything."

"If I hurt you, you have to tell me. I don't want to push you too far. I will stop the moment I hurt you. Promise me that."

"I understand. Just do it," he moaned.

I smile as I wet my fingers with my pre and push one of them against your entrance slowly.

"Remember your promise."

"Okay. Just please Optimus. I need you," Bee begged.

"As you wish," I whisper and push one finger inside him gently.

Bee moaned softly as I move my finger inside him gently. Before adding a second finger. I gave him a few seconds to adjust before I started to stretch him gently. I didn't want to push him too soon, but when Bee pushed against my fingers I smiled and started to push in him and add a third finger. With the third finger, he squinted his eyes shut. I waited for him to adjust before moving inside him slowly. After a few minutes, I pull out my fingers.

"What was that for?" Bee pouted.

"Now you can have to real thing," I smile as I rub the pre over my member and position it over your entrance.

I push in slowly and when I hear Bee cry out, I stop where I was. I felt bad for hurting him so I start to pull out.

"Don't…. I want this…." He cried.

"Bee, I don't want to hurt you," I say softly as I stop moving.

"Just give me some time to adjust…." He begged.

I stayed still for a moment and then slowly pushed a little farther inside him. When I finally got all the way in, I stopped and let him adjust. After what felt like an hour, I hear him speak up.

"Go ahead," he whispered.

"If I hurt you again, then I will stop," I reply.

"Deal."

With that I start to move in and out of him slowly. As I move continue to move, he started to moan and push against me. I smile as I start to move against him more.

"A little lower…"

I smile as I move lower and push in again and Bee's moans start to get loud again.

"Now a little to the left…" Bee panted

I move to the left some.

"No, to my left…"

I smile as I move the other way and as I did, Bee cried out in pleasure. I start to pant as I push harder into him.

**Ratchet's POV – Human Form as well**

I moan in pleasure as Ironhide thrust into as hard as he could. I was in heaven when the comm system on my real form started to beep.

"Jazz to Ratchet."

"Yes," I pant trying to make my voice sound normal.

"Will you go and tell Bee to be quiet? I hear him moaning and crying out…."

"Jazz, if you want them quiet… then you will have to go and … tell them that yourself… I think he's in Prime's office…." I panted.

"Ratchet, are you…"

"Yes Jazz."

"I'm out," Jazz said ending the call.

I shake my head as I pull Ironhide into a kiss as I push against him. He moaned into my mouth as I feel him start to thrust into me again.

"More Ironhide…. Please…." I moan.

"Of course," he smiled and thrusts into me harder. I moan louder hoping that Jazz would hear us.

**Jazz's POV**

As I end the call with Ratchet, I shake my head. I knew he was with Ironhide, but the idea that he would answer his comm system while in the middle of …. That… was just a little disturbing. Maybe I should comm Prime and ask him to tell to tell Bee to be quite. If Prime won't do it, I will just have to go and find him myself. I open up my comm system and call Prime.

**Optimus' POV**

I thrust myself into Bee harder and harder as he moans and pulls against the chains trying to get his hands free. It was the most beautiful sight I have seen in a long time. I loved to see my love chained up and wanting free. As I kept thrusting, my comm system beeped.

"Jazz to Prime."

"What Jazz?" I panted.

"Will you tell Bee to stop moaning? I can hear him in my room."

"Bee, you can be as loud as you want when you're making love," I smile and say where Jazz could hear as well.

"You too?" he freaked.

"Bye Jazz," I smiled ending the call.

"Can I really be as loud as I want?"

"Yes, I want you to be as loud as you want to. I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's," I smile as I kiss him hard against the lips.

As we part, I thrust in harder Bee cries out louder and I take that as a sign to keep going harder. After a few more thrusts I release inside of him and almost immediately after I do, Bee releases all over us. I thrust in a few more times before pulling out and laying down next to him.

"Can you un-tie me?" Bee pouted.

I smile as I lean up and take the bracelets off of his wrists. As I do, Bee wraps his arms around me and presses his lips against mine in a kiss.

"I love you, Optimus."

"I love you too, Bee."

"Next time, I want to tie you down," Bee smiled.

"Only if you think you can handle it," I smirk.

"Why wouldn't I?" Bee smiled.

"That's a good question," I smile kissing him back.

Bee smiled and laid down in my arms.

"Remind me to thank Ratchet for the counseling."

"Counseling?" I asked.

"I will tell you later," Bee said falling into recharge.

I shake my head as I follow him into recharge.

**I hope everyone liked that. I couldn't help but write this. Thanks to my walkman CD player that has the song on repeat and my aunts laptop. Funniest part is me watching my aunt walk around the house and every time she comes close I pull up another tab to keep her from reading this. :D She wouldn't let me use her computer anymore if she knew that I have been typing this up. She thinks I am writing my own story. :D**


End file.
